


do you have thorns?

by lothiriel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, Little Rose,  how sharp are your thorns?” The queen said against her neck. “Make this worth my while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you have thorns?

**Author's Note:**

> something incredibly self indulgent and messy but thought why not post it. this ship needs more appreciation anyways

All trembled at what they called the Flame from the East. She rode upon her dragons in the midst of Westero’ chaos. All kneeled as she hailed her fire down from the heavens . She brought King’s Landing to its knees in a mere two years. Many feared for their lives. Others reveled at the fall of the of the Baratheon army. All would be bending knee to the new queen and her army. One family in particular knew that it was time to work their way into the queen’s pocket. This particular family knew of but one to be their weapon. 

She was but a mere blossom. A girl no older than eighteen with her brown hair pulled back elegantly. A guard was on either side and it would take every fiber of control she had to not look at them in fright. Margaery simply had to trust her gut in this situation. She had to maintain a face of pure serenity. The youngest Tyrell knew the fate of her family rested upon her shoulders. Her grandmother had insisted it would appease the young queen one of her age to come on her own accord for her family. Many wouldn’t believe he words, but Margaery knew how to convince others. She knew how to work a crowd and surely a young queen would be no different.  
The doors were opened into the throne room. Margaery walked with her head high until she reached the center where she would lower herself into a curtsy. She waited until the queen released a soft noise she assumed was permission to rise.  
The queen was dressed in a bold gown of red and her hair hung loose at her shoulders in pale waves. Her violet eyes narrowed at the sight of Margaery. She glanced over to her right where Margaery’s eyes followed to see a middle aged man, the Queen’s Hand, Ser Jorah.  
“Why does the great house Tyrell send the youngest of them to plead for them?” Daenerys said her eyes remaining narrowed. “Does your house not believe me worthy of their head of household?”  
Margaery inhaled deeply and shook her head slowly. “Your Grace, I came upon my own desire. I came to plead for the security of my house not because they deemed you unworthy.”  
“Ah, so they thought I could be swayed by a pretty face?” Daenerys asked, her tone not quite unfriendly.  
“I came to seek mercy for High Garden and it’s inhabitants, Your Grace.” Margaery said permitting false desperation to slip into her tone. “I thought we would see more eye to eye as we are near the same age. We are two women fighting in a man’s world. The house Tyrell swears it’s loyalty and resources to you my queen, in return, we as for pardon upon our house and our titles to remain intact.”  
Daenerys glanced over at Jorah and whispered something into his ear. Then turned her attention back to Margaery. “Your family shall retain their lands and titles, but¸ you haven’t necessarily earned my trust. I know of how ‘close’ your family had been with my enemies the Lannisters. I need my realms to be united and I cannot have any lords plottin to usurp me.  
Margaery nodded her head slowly. “You have my word Your Grace.” She kneeled once again. “My family is in debt to your mercy”  
“Guards, show her to her chambers for the night. I’m sure she will want time to res before her journey resumes, “ Daenerys declared as she waved her hand in dismissal.  
As Margaery walked from the throne room she felt a smile twitch at the edge of her lips.  
**  
Later she would be invited to dine with the queen. At first the meal awkward as the Mother of Dragons primarily conversed with her Hand and other advisors. Margaery ate in silence for a long while before her gaze met the queen’s. She gave her a small smile and she noted the slightest bit of color flash into Daenerys’s cheeks. She hadn’t seen like the particularly bashful type. Nor had Margaery placed her for the type with an affinity for women either. The youngest Tyrell had figured in life there was no purpose in limiting herself. One day she would have to produce little heirs for whatever man that would benefit her family most. All her life she had wished to be queen, but that title had been snatched from her. A sly idea sparked into the back of her mind. Margaery may not be able to be the queen she could very well bed with one.  
She began idle conversation up with the queen, mostly on things like the sights of High Garden and what she fed her dragons. As the meal ended she found herself walking at the side of the queen toward her chambers. Everything was falling precisely into place and Margaery sensed luring a woman couldn’t be much different than a man.  
“Shall I leave you to your evening Your Grace?” Margaery asked as they reached the door to the queen’s chamber. “I don’t wish to disturb what time you may desire to be… alone.” She met the queen’s gaze hoping she caught onto her lame attempt at subtlety.  
A small smirk passed over Daenerys’s lips as she opened the door. “There is still much for us to discuss in relation to your family.” She gestured for Margaery to follow in behind her.  
As the door closed with a soft click, Margaery felt the queen press her lips hard against her own. For a brief moment she was frozen in surprise. Things had advanced much quicker than she had expected. When Margaery didn’t kiss her back the queen pulled back and cocked her head slightly to the right.  
“Did I misread your intentions?” She said.  
Margaery shook her head briskly. “No Your Grace, I simply wasn’t expecting that is all.” She reached out her hands to gently pull the queen closer and pressed her lips against hers. She let Daenerys set the pace, which made things fast and heated. Her hands slid up Margaery’s sides and dug into the fabric of her dress.  
“I can’t say I’m sorry your family sent you,” Daenerys said as she pulled away and moved her lips along Margaery’s jawline which shot beautiful waves of pleasure through her body. “Tell me, Little Rose, how sharp are your thorns?” The queen said against her neck. “Make this worth my while.”  
Oh I will, Margaery thought to herself as she gave out a soft gasp as Daenerys gently bit down upon her neck. She reached out her hands and began to explore the young dragon. She carefully slid her hands downward and for a long moment she contemplated seizing control from the queen, but, this night was about pleasing the Targaryen. At the same time, pushing things along could never hurt. Margaery lightly pushed the queen back toward the bed and climbed over her. Her eyes met a pair of violet ones and she caught the lust that burned behind her eyes.  
“Is this alright Your Grace?” Margaery asked with a smirk written upon her lips.  
Daenerys nodded slowly as she reached up and pressed her lips against Margaery’s. Soon their tongues were entwining and Margaery explored the queen’s mouth. She could feel Daenerys’s hands slowly undoing her dress. For a brief moment she pulled her lips away to help the queen slide off the top half of her dress.  
“To answer your question from earlier Your Grace, I indeed have thorns. I promise tonight I’ll be gentle.”


End file.
